Choose Up Sides (2)
A children's game show in which the audience was divided into two groups, the "Space Cadets", and the "Bronco Busters".( "Space Rangers" and the "Cowboys" on the CBS version). Cusopen1.jpg|The Space Pilots..... Cusopen2.jpg|......playing against the Bronco Busters. Broadcast NBC - January 7 – March 31, 1956 Packager Mark Goodson/Bill Todman Productions Hosts Bob Kennedy (CBS) Gene Rayburn (NBC) Announcer Don Pardo as Mr. Mischief Gameplay (CBS Version) In the CBS Version, a child from each team competed in stunts, and then gained points on a ring-toss board with each peg marked with a number of points. The child who won the stunt would throw two rings for their team and the child who lost would throw one. The show had three "magic numbers" each show, which if the team's point total match would win them 10 extra points, and a special prize for the child who tossed the ring. The process repeated with different children from each team until the show ran out of time. All children on both teams received a "sportsmanship prize", such as a camera, and the members of the winning team, along with several home viewers chosen from a pool of write-ins, won a grand prize, such as a watch. Gameplay (NBC Version) In The NBC Version, the children competed against each other doing stunts. The stunts were the type one might have seen on Beat the Clock (another Goodson-Todman Production). The winning team for each stunt scored 100 points. The losing team was allowed to do something else to earn 25 or 50 points. Their consolation stunt was dictated to them by a character called "Mr. Mischief", a crude figure that had been drawn on a wall that had ears and eyelids that moved. The time limit for the stunt would be set by a balloon in his mouth which would inflate until it burst. cuspostcard1.jpg|The Bronco Busters getting a post card out. cuspostcard2.jpg|The Space Pilots getting a post card out. cusbobostunt.jpg|Here's a stunt in progress. cusclotheslinestunt.jpg|Here's another. Cusmrmischief.jpg|Meet Mr. Mischief! Custictactoe.jpg|Here is one Mr. Mischief stunt, this boys is using fingerpaint on his nose to play tic-tac-toe. Don't try this at home. Finishing up the show was a contest called the Super Duper Doo stunt. Each week a child was chosen to compete in an additional stunt for the possibility of winning a grand prize at the end of a several week period. Because the show was so short-lived, the only stunt that was done for the Super Duper Do was having contestants blow 16 sheets of paper off a podium, trying to get them to land in a wastebasket that was set in front of them. The prize promised was a television set. Super Duper Doo Stunt!.jpg|ATTENTION youngskies, it's time for the Super Dooper Doo Challenge!!!!!! cuswinners.jpg|Bronco Busters Win!!!!!! If time allowed, there was the possibility that there would be a team stunt at the end of the show to allow a team to catch up on points. The four children on the winning team won such prizes as watches or bicycles for their effort. Inventors Mark Goodson & Bill Todman Link Choose Up Sides @ Game Show Utopia Category:Childrens Category:NBC shows Category:CBS shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions